gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Claude
Name I know Claude was given his name right after the final cutscene in GTA SA,But who Actually'''payed that much attention to just an easter egg?Besides,how do we know Catalina wasn't having an affair with Claude Speed at the moment during the call?We all know Catalina cheats at the smallest sight of neglect.Plus "Claude" ''is silent,which would explain why she feels neglect.He may be my favorite Protagonist But I need to here the voice of the people.-User:HuangLee :The name Claude is all that we have to go by. What would you suggest calling the page? Also, in a radio commercial in GTA III it is said that, "Claude don't speak too much", which is an Easter Egg for people who have played GTA San Andreas and then gone back to play GTA III. You're right, there is no hard evidence, but there's more evidence for his name being Claude than any other name. Do you have any thoughts or suggestions? 'Biggest GTA Fan EverTalk 23:14, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::Now that you mention it,R* hasn't quite mentioned Claude so you are right,This IS all that we to go on.But Claude is also an insult(Though,if used as an insult it would have slightly different spelling) which could be why he was only addressed by said name.I could understand his fan name being Claude but,this just leaves me wondering even more why he wasn't called this in GTA III.I think I understand this could be his name and almost defiantly is but with little to no information given in the game(s),or any confirmation by Rockstar games it just leaves me pondering...-User:HuangLee. :::That will remain a mystery unless one day way into the future (many games into the future) when no one cares, Rockstar finally tells us all the mysteries that surround the GTA III Era. Just one thing, talk pages are for talking about the content of the page, for stuff like this use the Forum, (this was the right place for talking about the name change, but the second post use the forum) Thanks. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 07:32, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Didn't someone call him Fido? :::::Yeah but that's not his name. HuangLee 02:19, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I guess he wasn't called this in GTA3 because Rockstar did not think of a complete Era. I think they decided to give name to the next protagonist some time after GTA3 was released. Before that it was like "old school" shooters like Doom, HL or Quake. No name, no speaking.--AndrewK 00:14, 5 February 2009 (UTC) His Age How can Claude be between 28-35 in 2008? How old would be in 1992? He'd be a teenager. Like...really. A teenager racing a bunch of wanted felons. :It would make sence if he is 35 now because he would be like 19 at GTA SA but if he is 28 now that would mean he was 12 by GTA SA and he for sure did not look like a 12 year old in SA.-User:BloodyGTA ::I think I'm the one who added the age thing.I THINK i did.So I guess either I or someone else miscalculated.BTW maybe his birthday is early on and he's barely 35 or maybe he's nearly 36.I don't even remember If I added it or someone else did. HuangLee 02:19, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Are you just guessing or do you have some evidence for his age? If you're trying to work it out by how old he looks in whatever game, don't. Gboyers talk 02:50, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :I didn't take some stab in the dark.I had some basis but I can't remember it quite well.And I can't even remember if I was the one who added that in the first place! HuangLee 02:56, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::We need some form of numerical proof if you're going to say a number. For example if someone mentioned his age ingame, or the GTA website states his date of birth, or if we know how old he was in one of the games, or if we know how old he was on a particular date. We simply can't just guess "36" because that is how old you think he appears, even if everyone agrees. If you really needed to, you could say "he appears to be in his thirties in this game", however you don't need to do that for every character. If you have some sort of evidence, or a real date of birth, that would be great. Remember to check our policy on Canon. Gboyers talk 03:21, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I had some basis but I can't remember it. HuangLee 03:24, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Game Entries Should Claude's role in GTA San Andreas be before the GTA III entry, so as to keep things in chronological order? A-Dust 21:14, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :That is how it was before. However, his role in GTA III is much more significant (as protagonist, rather than NPC in 2 missions), and will be what most people know him for (and will be looking for), so I put that first. The entire wiki doesn't have to be in chronological or alphabetical order, I think significance is a much more effective method (unless in a big list). It also happens to be the order of release, which is my excuse if people ask. Gboyers talk 21:26, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Novy Before Claude was chosen to be protagonist Rockstar Games had chosen Novy but changed it for unknown reasons. I think it's wrong. And Claude already was present at very old alpha screens :I didn't mention that Claude wasn't present at the time,What I ment was that they were considering Novy more than Claude but ended up using Claude.-User:BloodyGTA ::Novy is Tom Novy. I think one of rockstar employes liked his music and put his model and texture in-game. Also there is a GTA3 trailer with 'Tom Novy - Back to the streets' track used. Date of Birth? I don't remember any mention of Claude's year of birth being 1963.May someone please verify.This has also been displayed in other protagonist (Tommy Vercetti,Victor Vance,etc).-User:BloodyGTA :Uh, i actually have no idea how that's there... Maybe R* website? Ess-Tee 07:23, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well I have checked the Rockstar websites and there has been no mention of his or any characters age.For sure a false information added by a user.-User:BloodyGTA :I seem to remember User:Chip2007 adding random dates to things (I think). I would definitely remove it and ask for proof on the relevant talk pages. Discussions may have happened elsewhere, so check around. Gboyers talk 03:48, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Claude and Catalina needs to "DRIVE" to Liberty City... ...But San Andreas is just an island. Why did the developers keep Catalina's line intact when they knew that as an island, Liberty City would be impossible to drive to? How do they drive there anyhow? --ENG 12:17, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Isn't the northern part of San Andreas connected to the mainland? I thought it was. If that's the case, they could easily drive to Liberty City. Christophee (talk) 14:43, 27 August 2009 (UTC)